


Coming Home

by PinkPaperStars



Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, Day 4: Patterns, M/M, Qrowtober (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: "He comes home to Patch.When it was the home of team STRQ. When they were living in Tai's family home. It was a strange feeling to have a place to call home. The tribe had tents and moved, the tribe was home and not a place. "QrowWatts Qrowtober!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Arthur Watts
Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949401
Kudos: 3





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Also a Part of my Soft QrowWatts Family AU series. Because I can!

He comes home to Patch. 

When it was the home of team STRQ. When they were living in Tai's family home. It was a strange feeling to have a place to call home. The tribe had tents and moved, the tribe was home and not a place. 

The place isn't important. But his friends are there, his  _ family  _ is there. The home is a place where all his people gather. Raven, his sister and constant companion since childhood. The person who always has his back. Tai, his brother in arms, with his sunny disposition. Reliable and steadfast. Summer, his brat and first friend. A formidable warrior. 

Home was a place to relax. To goof off as they were barely adults. A place to cuddle, and relax, and breathe. 

He comes home to Patch. 

Tai had his own house, and his nieces were there. He'd watched Tai marry his sister, and have Yang. He watched Tai mourn when Raven left. He held his little spit fire and promised he would always be there for her. 

He was there when Summer and Tai got married. And when they had Ruby, who was the little light of everyone's eyes. Between missions for Ozpin, Qrow did his best to spend time watching them grow. Loving his family, the family he chose, and being there for them. 

He was there for Summer's funeral. And to help pick up the pieces of Tai, twice married and two wives lost. His best friend gone, and his sweet nieces left without a mother. 

These people were the family he chose, their home was his home. And he was going to protect it.

He comes home to Patch. 

He came after the fall of Beacon. When everything felt hopeless. While Yang felt lost and abandoned, and Ruby struggled with what to do. While Qrow felt unsure about the future without Ozpin to guide them. 

He stayed in Patch with Tai and the girls, because it felt safe. Even when he knew what was out there. Even when he knew he had to keep moving. He stayed for them, and for his family. He didn't leave until Ruby left. Needing to watch over his little brat.

He comes home to Patch.

When the fight was over, when they stopped Salem. He came home. And brought home his Doctor. Arthur, a man that knew what a house was but not a home. He got them a home. Down the road from Tai's house, close enough to walk between. 

They built a home. A small place for them. Where tables everything had multiple uses and none of the furniture was for decoration. A place to touch and feel. To relax and heal from everything they had been through. 

A home that had a garden and a yard. With wild flowers and vegetables growing. A house that sighed as it shifted from the heat, and with cold and creaky wood floors in the mornings. 

A place where the wayward young hunters, former assassins, and thieves, pass through and make themselves at home when they need to. 

He comes home to Patch. 

He still had to work, there were stray Grimm that still roamed. But he had a home, and a family waiting for him. 

Qrow usually came home in the dead of night. He was careful to open and close the door silently, not to disrupt the sleeping house. He slipped his shoes off, before putting them on the rack by the door. His Cape was hung on the hooks in the entryway, before he made his way through the house.

He knew all the creaky floor boards to avoid, and the step that groaned under pressure to skip. 

Qrow opened the bedroom door softly, and stopped to look over Arthur. Covered in a blanket, sleeping. He looked peaceful, with their toddler in his arms. Qrow stripped off his clothes, still smelling of gunpowder and sulfur, and put them in a laundry hamper. He crawled into bed, careful not to wake his sleeping family. He gave them both a kiss on the forehead, before laying down to sleep. There would be excitement in the morning for his return. But these quiet moments were just as good. 

He always would come home to Patch.


End file.
